Cimmerian Shade
'Cimmerian Shade '''is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by SrGuillester and AzuLer, and set to be verified by Technical49. Known for its good sync in music and fast transitions, SrGuillester is currently building the game-play while AzuLer is set to decorate the level, which is similar to how Hatred was built. Sadly, the level was leaked by a hacker. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section consisting of numerous triple spike jumps which are a few pixels wider than the original one, which, in turn, requires more precise timing. Next, the player enters a mini cube segment which consists of insanely precise timings that are synchronized to the music. The player slows down and enters a quadruple speed mini-spider section which has timings that are synced with the song; however, some beats require the player to spam click twice really fast or press both mouse and space button at the same time to teleport down and up instantly. Afterward, the player transitions into a normal spider segment with sync beats and a UFO segment with slight timings. It follows up into a ship sequence which changes gravity and size often with yellow jump orbs on the spike path which requires the player to tap the ship at the precise area. It slows down with the music and turns into a quadruple speed dual wave section. This wave section requires insanely fast reflexes and skills to move the wave as one wave goes over big ramps while the other has to go through spikes through non-collision blocks. Next, the player enters a slightly straight wave segment for a few seconds. The player slows down during a break sequence. It goes into a 4x speed cube with a hextuple spike jump and into a slow buildup with dash orbs corresponding to the beat of the music. It follows up into a triple-speed swing copter section with straight flying at the start and narrow spaces which requires the player to tap really fast to go up and down. The player then enters a cube section with slight spamming and timings before going to the last build-up. The player then goes through a slow portal as the buildup continues with wide double spikes which require precise timing. Finally, the beat drops and the player enters a half-speed wave section where everything, except for the player, is completely pitch black, reducing his/her vision. Here, the player must go through really tight wave spaces with non-collision boxes. It turns into mini-ship with the pitch-black effect still going on with rotating obstacles that the player has to fly through with one space spikes at the end. The last part is a pitch-black cube section with a few wide double spike jumps. Then, the level ends. Trivia * Some people think this will be harder than INNARDS. * Recently Sunix has posted the level “Cimmerian Shade 2”, which is simply the fully decorated level with a start position at 20% placed. People are starting to wonder if he was hacked and the said hacker leaked the level. **The ID is 46152209. *Sunix was initially supposed to be the verifier, but as he made a move to ''Osu!, it shifted to SrGuillester before being shifted for the last time to Technical49. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels